dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Cyborg
Matthew Cyrista, also known as Dr. Cyborg, is a scientist on the Dino Attack Team, president of UlTech Industries, and the de facto ''leader of XERRD. He was originally fully Minifig, but was almost killed and subsequently rebuilt as a cyborg. Biography Early Life Matthew Cyrista was born in 1981 on an American military base in Germany, to American parents, and had a sister named Elizabeth. They both attended Brickachusetts Institute of Technology and met Johanna Evergreen and two other individuals. They all became friends and formed nicknames for each starting with "C". Matthew was deemed "Cyborg" due to his interest in human augmentation, Elizabeth was named "Contest' due to her love of competition, Johanna was named "Catless" because she was always losing her cat, one friend was named "Charon" because of his fascination with space and the other "Crystal". They called their group the "C Group" due to their nicknames and regarded as strange by their peers, but they didn't particularly care. In 2001, Matthew Cyrista founded UlTech Industries, a robotics and assorted technology company. While it saw some success, it was in last place behind similar companies Dacta Corporation and Mindstorms, Inc. Silencia Venomosa murdered the respective heads to both companies, customers flocked to UlTech and Cyrista's company rose to the top of the market. He was invited by Dr. Rex to join Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Dinosaurs around 2009. He accepted the offer and started supplying robots and technology to XERRD. While working for Dr. Rex as a scientist, Cyrista helped him to design the mutation machines. He also drew up plans for a cybernetic Mutant T-Rex codenamed "Promethean Knight" that was never completed. Dr. Cyrista was also one of the scientists who assisted Dr. Rex in identifying Rex when he was captured and brought to the Dino Island laboratory. In late November, he eventually realized what Dr. Rex was doing was wrong, so he left and started fighting the Mutant Dinos. He was almost killed, but was found and rebuilt by people as of yet unknown. Dino Attack Team Adventurer's Island He awoke on a medical bed in a strange place he had never seen. He went outside and got on an abandoned Steel Sprinter he saw. He found a one-use Teleport Pad he remembered from his time in XERRD, although he was unaware of how he remembered it, repaired it, and warped to the Dino Attack base on Adventurers' Island. He at first helped Hertz in the electronics and communications tent. He found a way to break Dr. Rex's jamming signal, which helped in the fortress attack. He then went to collect a Maelstrom sample, but was knocked in by Zachary who had been infected. He then went back to the camp, where it was discovered that he was immune to Maelstrom, with no limit known. He returned to the camp and the communications tent. He tested his slight Maelstrom control, like absorbing it, shooting it out of his hands, and turning it into a computer virus. After that, he traveled to the XERRD fortress, and joined Commander Lutsky's team. He disabled the neurotoxin emitters, and also discovered that Stromlings radiate ultraviolet light. He traveled through the fortress to reach the site where Zach as a Stromling was battling Nazareno. When Zach shot Nazareno in the stomach, he helped Minerva and Dust carry him out of the fortress. After depositing Nazareno at a medical tent, he returned to the fortress and explored. He found a room labeled UlTech Engineering Products. He opened it and remembered he had founded UlTech. He returned to Lutsky's team, and informed them of what he had just remembered. Lutsky went ballistic on him. When Agent Tesh dropped in, Dr. Cyborg sent him a message informing him he was needed at the fortress. Following Lutsky's orders, he and a couple others fired upon disguised Dino Attack Agents. He also was a witness to Hertz's message asking for surrender. Lutsky then said to blame Dr. Cyborg and the others who shot for killing the disguised agents. The group was then attacked by a Stromling. After exploring the fortress some more, Dr. Cyborg decided to plug into the fortress computers. When he did so, he downloaded too much information, and the part of his programming that interfaces with his human bit was compressed, and unable to be used. He then shut off. The party met Rex's party. When he woke up, his memory had reverted to pre-defection, and he recognized Rex as Dr. Rex. He was then tricked into sharing the formula for the neurotoxin antidote. Everybody left the fortress, and Dr. Cyborg was plugged up to the Talon. He met Katerina, and she assisted him in defeating his internal firewall, and fixing himself. When the ''Talon returned to the camp, he heard rumors of a fixed court-martial by Rotor against agents who had defied his orders and not fired upon the XERRD fortress when agents were still inside. He followed the mob in the command tent. Some time later, he was approached by Naomi Carver as to where to find crystalline Imagination, as it was needed for the antidote to the XERRD fortress neurotoxin. He contacted the current CEO of UlTech Industries, Joseph Twoplate, and requested two UlTech Infiltrators to be sent over. An UlTech Industries transport landed outside the medical tent a short time later. The pilot was Kara Wise, and the two Infiltrators were X1 and X2. He sent the two UlTech Infiltrators to retrieve crystalline Imagination from the XERRD fortress. When they returned to the camp, they brought news of the attack Stromling!Zach was bringing to the camp. Dr. Cyborg relayed the news to the command tent. He returned to a mechanics tent and began to work on modifying an Urban Avenger for his own use. He stepped out of the tent to get a break, and as he was walking along, he was shot in the back by a XERRD sniper. The shot penetrated a crack in his armor, and made a hole in a coolant conduit. His internal reactor exploded after overheating, causing him to shut off to begin internal repairs. He was taken to the medical tent, which collapsed in the attack by Mutant Dinos. He woke up and sent a message to X1 and X2, telling the former to fight and the latter to help get the tent back up. Later in the battle, his internal repair system finished, and he got out of the tent to fight. He spotted Zach on top of a Dino Track Transport and ran towards him, trying to fight. However, Zach just started monologuing, and hit him in the stomach. The attack ended soon after. When the battle ended, and Dr. Cyborg was looking around at the severity of the damage, he found a laser saber that used to belong to a Stromling. He took it for himself. When Dr. Saran arrived, he was one of the first to meet Saran. Saran recognized him, and asked if he wanted to talk about his cyborg body. Dr. Cyborg was about to reply in the negative, when an Iron Predator under attack by the Stromling Monkey Kiddy careened by. He witnessed it's death, and continued wandering around the decimated camp. When the Rear Guard Camp was to be evacuated due to the Skeleton Mummies, Dr. Cyborg, Kara Wise, X1, X2, and their equipment were among the last to leave camp. Dr. Cyborg instructed Kara to bring the dropship to Outpost 4. When they arrived, Dr. Cyborg went directly to the command room to help plan the attack on the Maelstrom Temple. During a break in the proceedings, he told Rex that he had developed an AI to load onto the blank X Infiltrator, which Rex ultimately turned down, stating he needed nor wanted a bodyguard. Just after that, an old friend of Dr. Cyborg's named Catless came by, reintroducing herself. She and Dr. Cyborg reminisced about their other friends. The meeting then started back up, and he went back in. When Zelda was revealed as a Maelstrom spy, and she started a fight trying to get out, Dr. Cyborg joined in, stating he could extract the Maelstrom from her. He and Vinyaya started struggling with Zelda, with no apparent advantage. The rest of the fighters in the room joined in. When a moment of distraction allowed Zelda to free herself, Dr. Cyborg approached, trying to restrain her. However, she grabbed his arm, twisted, and dislocated it. The fight was won when Rex blasted Zelda with a Sonic Screamer, knocking her out. When discussing how to root out all the spies, Dr. Cyborg mentioned that he could find Stromlings with ultraviolet light. He was immediately recruited into a group with Garry and Nazareno to find the spies. They checked the Elite Agents and found them to all be human. When a disturbing fact was stated about Garry, Cyborg and Nazareno struck out on their own to find the Stromlings. Most of the agents were proven to be normal. However, when in transit to another area of the base, a trapdoor set up by the Maelstrom activated, dropping them into a pool of Maelstrom. Dr. Cyborg was able to twist in mid-air so that Nazareno would land on his back. As they worked their way through the tunnel, Nazareno sent out a message revealing the trapdoor. When Nazareno's Maelstrom-infected wound was revealed, Dr. Cyborg offered to heal it for him. They reached a door out of the tunnel. Nazareno took it, but Dr. Cyborg kept exploring. He reached a waterfall of Maelstrom, and climbed up the cliff behind it. He came up in a river of Maelstrom near the temple. He saw the Iron Predator Dust was riding in, and volunteered for a part in the infiltration team. When the temple convoy was attacked by Stromlings under the command of Zachary, Dr. Cyborg tried to extract one. He discovered that they were actually made out of Maelstrom. After one of Zach's many hammy speeches about the whole battle being a show, Dr. Cyborg shouted that he wanted a refund for the ticket. Having heard this demand, Zach sent Cranky the Maelstrom Ape to attack Cyborg. It was also revealed that when Zach pushed Dr. Cyborg into the Maelstrom pool, he was believed to be a Maelstrom Ape. Cranky then tried to punch Dr. Cyborg. He cut off Cranky's arm, but it regrew, and they continued to duel. Eventually, a T-1 Typhoon came and distracted Cranky while Dr. Cyborg was able to run into the temple with the rest of the infiltration team. He sent a derogatory message to Zach, and caught up to the team. He slept while his robotic body kept walking and had a Maelstrom-induced nightmare. When the group reached a large room filled with heavy, weighted pendulums, Dr. Cyborg took the easiest (for him) method: slowly walking through, jumping aside when a pendulum swings. He discovered a pattern, but when he was distracted by Andrew and Minerva falling through the floor, he lost count. A pendulum hit him square in the chest, but the strength of his armor protected his internal components. The group continued on and reached a room with a pool. Inside the pool, there was a large Stromling Croc. Dr. Cyborg dived in and tried to extract the Maelstrom. He extracted some, but was knocked out and sunk to the bottom of the pool. Lance Williams dived down, rescued him from the bottom, and attempted to revive him. Dr. Cyborg woke up after the group beat the Croc. They then continued to the central chamber. When the group saw that the Maelstrom had abandoned the chamber for years, and that Dust led them to the wrong temple for his own gain, Dr. Cyborg pulled out his EMP Sonic Screamer to try to get Dust to come back to camp with them and be tried. However, Septimus took Dr. Cyborg's gun. When Dust began his cynical speech, Dr. Cyborg was amazed that Dust believed they were the bad guys. He tried to get the group to just leave Dust be. When Dust was shot by Lutsky, Dr. Cyborg tried to keep him awake, to no avail. After Dust died, Dr. Cyborg said to nobody in particular that the price was too high, and that he really ''wanted a refund. He arrested Lutsky for murder and handcuffed him with a belt. The team discussed the possible choices for the actual Maelstrom Temple. They decided it must be the Temple of Creation, and left the temple. He hailed the ''Reclaimer, and the group traveled to the Temple of Creation. They waited for another group to reach the temple before entering it. Semick contacted the team for a status report and Dr. Cyborg responded. He relayed the events that had happened since they entered the temple. The team entered the temple, armed with Cosmotronic Rays. Dr. Cyborg discovered his combat mode and the team entered a false Vortex Chamber. They were confronted by a Stromling, and finally granted access to the true Vortex Chamber. When they reached the chamber, the team already there was trying to keep the Stromlings from getting their hands on the Maelstrom Crystal. He participated in this game of Keep-Away for a short time, then tricked the remaining XERRD scientists, other than Glados and Provencal out of the chamber. Once that was done, he assisted Zach and Minerva in fighting Glados and Provencal. He seemed to disappear during the final defeat of the Darkitect, but reappeared after the battle ended. He helped to comfort Pterisa's insecurity, and left the temple with Andrew, Laxus, Pterisa, Zach and Minerva. He offered the services of the Reclaimer for transport to HQ, but it was declined. On the way back to Lego City, Dr. Cyborg assigned X1 and X2 the task of turning the temple of Hotep III into a tomb for Dust. Rising Action Once the group reached HQ, he stayed with them, exploring it along with Pterisa, as he had never seen it before. The group continued on and ate in the cafeteria, enjoying the Brickolini's pizza. He faintly heard the gunshot that ended Engineer's life, and set off in search of the mole. He participated in a Mexican Standoff, aiming his arm cannon at Trigger. He tried extremely ''hard to get Trigger arrested for one crime or another, but failed. He participated in a short discussion involving the possible identity of the mole, and methods of capturing him/her. After the meeting broke up, he wandered around the headquarters some. He made a joke about a cyborg dinosaur in Dino Cop when he saw Andrew, Pterisa, Laxus, Joike, and others watching the famous movie. He visited the tech lab and learned Rex had confiscated Zed Provezhor's hover-chair, but it was not working quite right. He found Rex and Amanda and fixed the chair, telling a story of how when Silencia Venamosa infiltrated Mindstorms and assassinated the president, and when she took care of Dacta's leader, UlTech Industries rose to the top of the market. Pick up here ''To be expanded... Abilities and Traits Dr. Cyborg is skilled with anything that has to do with technology. His cybernetic body is hardened against EMP pulses and allows him to be immune to Maelstrom. During his time with XERRD, he was administered an antidote that made him immune to neurotoxins used by XERRD. His body also has an internal repair system, allowing his robot parts to heal like an organic body. Dr. Cyborg is a kind person, but he is usually wrapped up in his lab work. Dr. Cyborg left behind his real name to try to forget the past. A surefire way to anger Dr. Cyborg is by insinuating that he is connected to certain dictatorial groups due to his German background. He did not get along well with Carl Lutsky, who distrusted and almost hated Dr. Cyborg due to his XERRD background. Weapons/Tools EMP Sonic Screamer: It uses an EMP blast specially calibrated to mess with the electricity in the nervous system, and knocks out with a sonic blast. Laser Sword: This used to be a Stromling's weapon, before he took it. It makes a blade out of focused light. Combat Mode: This new form of his allows him to transform into a more combat-oriented mode. His armor is reinforced in certain places. His right arm transforms into a cannon, and his left gets a shielding device attached to it. Trivia *Dr. Cyborg is the primary character of Dino Attack RPG member avmatoran. *In the alternate ending December 21, 2010, Dr. Cyborg was one of the last survivors of LEGO Planet before it was destroyed by the Maelstrom. He was also the last surviving member of XERRD. *At one point, Dr. Cyborg was described to go to a school called Brickachusetts Institute of Technology. At another point, avmatoran 'stated via OOC that Dr. Cyborg went to Mississippi Brick University. He may have possibly gone to both schools, but this wiki page uses the school listed IC. *In ''LEGO Universe RPG, the primary character of '''avmatoran is named Matthew Cyrista. However, avmatoran has confirmed that this is a separate character from Dr. Cyborg, stating that there are canonically two different people with the same name. He considered bringing the Dino Attack RPG Dr. Cyborg into LEGO Universe RPG as an NPC (as Brikman McStudz had done with Zachary Virchaus and Minerva Fabello), although did not get a chance to do this before LEGO Universe RPG ended. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:XERRD Category:UlTech Category:Avmatoran Category:Primary Characters Category:To Be Expanded